pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fiery Rivalry!/Transcript
(The gang is walking. Suddenly, a girl on a skateboard barely misses Sugar's side.) Sugar: Whoa! Girl: '''Whoa, sorry, guys. '''Caber: You should be more careful there. Big Faye: Yes. Someone could've gotten hurt. Girl: '''Heh... Sorry. Guess I got a little zoned in my skating. '''Caber: Ah, well, no harm done. Name's Caber McToss, by the way. Joel: I'm Joel James. Sugar: I'm Sugar Gem! Polly: I'm Polly Cake. Big Faye: They call me Big Faye. Girl: (smiles) Ah, so you're the guys traveling with the giant girl I heard about. Awesome. (A Torkoal comes up.) Girl: Oh, Torkoal. Let yourself out cause ya wanted to say "hi", huh? Torkoal: Tor! (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. A Fire type. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. Caber: Guess that Torkoal's your's, huh? Girl: Sure is. By the way, I'm Brynn Johnson. I'm from Celadon City. Cupcake: '''Bulbasaur! '''Happiny: Happiny! Togepi: Toge Priii! Charmeleon: Charmeleon! Brynn: Hey, a Charmeleon. Cool! Which one of you is it's trainer? Caber: That'd be me. Brynn: Wow. Nice. (Happiny sees Brynn's hat and leaps on top of her in an attempt to eat it.) Brynn: Hey, what the heck? Joel: 'Sorry... ''(takes Happiny away) My Happiny will try to eat anything and everything... '''Brynn: I see. (to Caber) So, are you a Fire-type Trainer like me? Caber: Uh, no. I'm a Dragon-type Trainer. (Brynn seemed to stare at Caber in surprise. Meanwhile, Happiny realizes she is close to Caber's ponytail and grabs some of it, beginning to suck on it.) Caber: (in pain) Ah! (grabs his ponytail, causing Happiny to let go, glares at Joel) Joel, will you please keep that Happiny of your's under control?! Joel: 'I'm trying the best I can, dude! ''(Happiny starts sobbing, causing Joel to try and calm her down. Brynn couldn't help but laugh at what she saw.) '''Caber: (notices, to Brynn) Somethin' funny? (Happiny grabs some of Sugar's hair and cuddles it.) Brynn: (stifles her laugh) Sorry, I just couldn't help but laugh. It was too funny! Caber: Maybe where you're standing. Sugar: '''I think it's adorable! '''Brynn: Anyhoo... Any of you planning on entering the Johto League? (Caber, Sugar, and Joel shook their heads.) Polly: I'm too young. Big Faye: And I'm too big. Caber: Any reason? Brynn: Cause I am, of course! I would've entered the Indigo Plateau Conference, but I couldn't get there in time. So I'm gonna try the Johto League. Then I can enter the Silver Conference and get a chance to challenge the Kanto Elite Four! Caber: Someone's enthusiastic. Brynn: 'Course I am! Though I don't get why a guy like ''you wouldn't wanna compete. That Charmeleon of yours looks pretty strong. '''Caber: I don't feel a need to prove myself at the moment. I know that my Pokémon are strong. Brynn: Oh yeah? Well, how bout a 3-on-3 battle? We'll see how strong you really are. Caber: ''(smirks)'' Y'know what, Brynn? You're on. Go, Tyrunt! Tyrunt: (comes out) Tyrunt! Caber: This is the real thing, Tyrunt. You'll get a chance to eat something after this, okay? Tyrunt: (winks) Runt! Caber: Kay, we're ready. Brynn: Whaddaya say, Torkoal? Wanna give it a go? Torkoal: Torkoal! Brynn: Awesome! (Sugar and the others stood aside while Caber and Brynn had their battle.) Joel: 'This is gonna get ''good. (Tyrunt started off with Ancient Power, but Torkoal used Iron Defense. Then Torkoal used Flamethrower, but Tyrunt countered with Fire Fang. Torkoal then tried using Body Slam, but Tyrunt used Ancient Power in response, following it up with Rock Tomb. Torkoal fainted, signaling that the first round was over and that Caber and Tyrunt had won.) 'Sugar and Polly: ' (in unison) Yay! '''Big Faye: (feebly) Yay... Joel: Tyrunt may be a gassy and gluttonous Pokémon, but I gotta say, those moves more than make up for it. Brynn: You okay, Torkoal? Torkoal: (sadly) Tor. Brynn: You did great, buddy. Now take a rest. (returns him to his Poké Ball, to Caber) I gotta admit, those were some pretty slick moves you had there. Caber: (chuckles) Thanks. Brynn: Let's see how ya do with this one. Go, Rapidash! (Rapidash whinnied, announcing her presence, while Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rapidash. A Fire type. When at an all-out gallop at nearly 150 mph, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance. Brynn: I've had her since she was a Ponyta, and she's won me a few battles. Caber: Not bad. Tyrunt, take a rest. (returns Tyrunt to his Poké Ball, and brings out his Dusk Ball) Go, Druddigon! Druddigon: (appears) Druddigon! Brynn: Whoa! A Druddigon! That's pretty rare here in Kanto, but cool! And it's a shiny Pokémon, too. (Joel has popcorn.) Sugar: How did you get- (Joel shrugs. Meanwhile, Rapidash went to use Megahorn, but Druddigon dodged and used Dragon Claw. Rapidash then tried Wild Charge, but Druddigon countered with Dragon Rage. Then both Pokémon unleashed a Flamethrower, causing an explosion. When it cleared, Rapidash was using Flame Charge, but Druddigon stopped her in her tracks with Dragon Rage. Rapidash fainted, signaling that Caber and Druddigon won the second round.) Happiny: '''Happiny! '''Polly: That was amazing. Sugar: Yeah! Big Faye: (feebly) Yay... Joel: Now, they both have just one Pokémon remaining. (Rapidash nickered sadly.) Brynn: Hey, it's okay, girl. That was a good battle. Now you rest up. (returns Rapidash to her Poké Ball) Well, Caber, looks like it's down to our final Pokémon. Caber: (returns Druddigon) That it does. Brynn: And here's my starter. C'mon out, Charmeleon! Brynn's Charmeleon: Char! Polly: She has a Charmeleon too? Sugar: Gotta admit, I did not see that one coming. Joel: Neither did I. Big Faye: Gosh... Brynn: I've had Charmeleon here since he was a Charmander. Caber: So have I. Brynn: Then may the best Charmeleon win! Caber: You're on! (thinks) Wow. I've never felt so excited in a battle in so long. Sugar: 'Lots of luck to both of you! ''(Both Charmeleon charged forward. Both used Fire Punch, causing a recoil on both ends. Brynn's Charmeleon then used Tail Whip against Caber's Charmeleon. Then Caber's Charmeleon used Smokescreen to cloud the other's vision. Then he used Dragon Claw on Brynn's Charmeleon. Both Charmeleon then used Flamethrower, causing an explosion. As it cleared, both Charmeleon were still standing. Suddenly, both were engulfed in light.) '''Sugar: Oh my gosh... Joel: They're both evolving at the same time. Big Faye: Oh my... (Both Pokémon grew bigger in size, sprouting wings in the process. When the light faded, in place of two Charmeleon, there stood two strong and powerful Charizard. Both roared into the sky.) Caber: It's finally happened... (pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. A Fire and Flying type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well. Brynn: AWESOME! Our dream's come true! (Brynn's Charizard smiled, then their battle continued. Only this time, they took their battle to the sky. Brynn's Charizard used Wing Attack, but Caber's Charizard dodged and used Aerial Ace. Then Caber's Charizard used Dragon Claw, but Brynn's Charizard countered with Brick Break. Then they both got into a big tug of war, each trying to outmuscle the other. Then Brynn's Charizard used Flame Burst, but Caber's Charizard countered with Dragon Rage. Caber's Charizard then followed up with a Seismic Toss. He spun in the air ten times until finally dropping Brynn's Charizard to the ground. Caber's Charizard landed while Brynn's Charizard managed to get back up. Both panted from exhaustion. Finally, they both dropped to the ground, thus ending the battle in a tie.) Big Faye: It's a tie! YAY! (Big Faye was so excited, she jumped up and down, causing the ground to quake.) Sugar: Big! Faye! Please! Be! Care! Ful! (Suddenly, Big Faye realized what she was doing and stopped, giggling with embarrassment. Happiny tries to nibble the wing of Caber's Charizard. This unfortunately got Charizard's attention.) Caber's Charizard: (growls fiercely) (The fierce growling from Caber's Charizard caused Happiny to stop and back away.) Caber: (groans, facepalm) Joel, the sooner that Happiny of your's evolves, the better. Joel: 'Hey, don't blame ''me! '''Brynn: (to her Charizard) Hey, you okay? Brynn's Charizard: (growls sadly) Brynn: Hey, don't blame yourself. That battle was AWESOME!!! And I couldn't have asked for a better partner. (This made Brynn's Charizard feel better. Then Brynn returned him to his Poké Ball.) Brynn: Well, Caber, I gotta admit, for someone who battles with 1 fire-type and 2 dragon-types, you're pretty good. Caber: (chuckles) You're not so bad yourself. Brynn: Well, I gotta continue on my way to Johto. Oh, and Caber? If you ever change your mind and wanna compete in the Johto League... (gives a thumbs up and winks) I'll be waitin' for ya. (With that Brynn got on her skateboard and rode off, while Caber and the others went to the nearest Pokémon Center. While there, Sugar couldn't help but notice the expression on Caber's face.) Sugar: Something wrong, Caber? Caber: (pause) No. I just have something to consider. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts